


Be soft but don't be gentle

by Glitterbae1104



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Previous unnamed girlfriend of Ryan's, fuck buddies au, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbae1104/pseuds/Glitterbae1104
Summary: Huge thanks to everyone who helped me on this (and kicking me from the server to write), my very first exchange fic. Here you go jess ❤️ i hope you like this :)Thankyu zhalia and pop for beta ❤️
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society - NYE Exchange





	Be soft but don't be gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who helped me on this (and kicking me from the server to write), my very first exchange fic. Here you go jess ❤️ i hope you like this :)
> 
> Thankyu zhalia and pop for beta ❤️

Ryan's been trying new things since his last (messy) breakup. He's been playing the guitar. He's trying to learn to bake.

He's also been experimenting sexually. And it's, surprisingly, working out for him. Really well.

This is how he finds himself with a guy he hit on at the bar, outside his apartment door. It's his third male hookup this month, if things go as planned for the night. 

He groans as the tall guy pushes him further into the wall beside his front door. There's no one around, since it's fairly late into the night. Both of them are too buzzed to care, anyway. But, Ryan thinks as he throws his head back with the stranger nipping at his throat, that he would prefer a horizontal surface.

He finally manages to wiggle his keys out of the tight jeans pocket, fumbling blindly to shove it into the lock while also being held in place by long, long fingers that make Ryan's head spin with so many horny thoughts. 

He drops the keys. _Dammit._

He gets his hand in front of him and shoves at the guy's chest, only getting a giggle in return. Clearly, he knows what he was doing to Ryan. When he retrieves the keys and turns around to unlock his door, he feels the guy pressing his body along Ryan's back. 

"Cut that out, we need to get in!" He chides, then yelps as his ass is unceremoniously groped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He says and Ryan shivers at the deep cadence of his voice in his ear.

He lets out a sigh of relief as the key turns in the lock and he hears the click of the door opening, and both of them scramble in and shut the door behind them with a loud bang.

~~~

Ryan wakes up the next morning to an empty bed. _Of course_. He rolls over and blinks his eyes open. His body aches, a sore reminder of last night. 

He rubs his temples, then trails his hands down to his own throat, wincing as he presses down on one spot. He must be littered with hickeys. The guy definitely enjoyed marking him up. 

Ryan regrets not getting his number. 

And now the tall stranger is gone.

He sighs, and gets up to make breakfast for one, wondering if he would have cooked for two if the guy had stayed till morning.

~~~

Work swallows him up and Ryan's busy with yet another mundane video project at BuzzFeed. The next couple of weeks go by in a blur. He hardly has time to self indulge. 

He's at his third coffee break of the day, waiting impatiently by the coffee machine with his cup. He swears that the thing is possessed by some malevolent spirit and is specifically slower when someone's in a hurry. Finally, he grabs his cup from the holder and turns around, when a sharp smile catches his attention.

_Oh no._

_Oh no no no-_

It was the guy from the bar. This was. Not good. 

He was talking with _Jen?_ What was he even _doing_ here? Was he working here?

He looks exactly like he did the other night, probably the same chinos and a different coloured flannel.

Ryan is helplessly reminded of those long fingers wrapped around his wrists and his dick, and how good they felt inside him. The same long fingers that were currently holding _baby carrots_ , as he pops one into his mouth and munches on them enthusiastically, nodding his giant head to whatever Jen was telling him.

Ryan's eyes trail to his ID, hanging higher than it should on his lanky body. _He works here too?_

This was a recipe for disaster, Ryan knows. God knows how Ryan managed to hook up with someone in a bar who also coincidentally worked for the same company as him, in the same _office,_ and he can't stop thinking about how hot the guy made him, how hard-

Ok. Ryan needs to _not_ do this. He turns away and walks as casually as possible towards the break room door. His best chances are that BuzzFeed is a huge building and he might not even run into this guy ever again. He just needs to be stealthy about his break time from now on, like a ninja.

He's a mere few paces away from the door. Of course, considering his track record on luck, Jen notices him and waves. He hesitates for a moment, conflicted between raising his hand to wave back and hurrying out of the room. And in that time, Long Legs turns around and catches his eye. Ryan freezes to the spot.

For a second, he almost thinks the guy doesn't recognize Ryan. Then his eyebrows disappear into his hairline and he shoots Ryan a smirk that sends tingles down his spine. _God dammit, he remembers._

Ryan forces himself forward, out the break room and toward the direction of his desk. His neck prickes with the sensation of being watched. He's 100% sure that Long Legs is trailing him, and briefly considers misleading him, but that feels childish and cowardly, even to Ryan himself.

So he walks straight to his desk and sits down, fully aware of the tall stranger trailing him and then coming over to lean on his desk. Ryan clenches his left hand on the armrest, the hand closest to those legs, to resist the temptation to grab at him, slide his fingers down-

He looks up to see that the guy is still smirking at him. Ryan glares back, but his eyes quickly catch the yellowing hickey on the guy's neck. Ryan's hickey. That he left there. The fact that the guy didn't even attempt to cover up the hickey sends heat pooling between Ryan's legs and he hastily looks back up. He is still fucking _smirking_ as he says, "Hi, Ryan."

Ryan glances at the ID hanging around his neck.

"Hi, _Shane._ "

"So you _do_ remember me," He- _Shane_ says, something in his tone irking Ryan. 

_Of course I remember you,_ he thinks, but doesn't say. Instead, he turns away from the pointed stare Shane is giving him and stares fixedly at his screen. Shane doesn't move. 

"Can I help you?" Ryan asks, annoyed, because Shane was just standing there, _looming_ over him, and it made him jittery. His hands shake as he tries to grab a pen, and drops it to the floor. Shane still hasn't said anything, but when Ryan reaches below to retrieve the pen, he notices that Shane has put his foot neatly over it. 

Ryan sighs, looks back up and says, "Do you mind?" As he gestures to the pen that Shane holds captive. 

In response, Shane _leans down_ until his face is close to Ryan's. He stares back, noticing with interest that Shane's eyes have little golden flecks buried within the brown. _Cute,_ he thinks, despite himself and leans back a bit. Just a bit.

"Wanna come over tonight? We can hang out," Shane says, and the sharpness in his tone reveals exactly what he means by 'hang out'. Ryan gulps.

He knows this can go wrong in so many ways. But he thinks of Shane's hands in his hair, his lips tracing patterns on Ryan's neck, and he realizes he wants that. All of that, again.

"Yes, okay," he says softly, and watches as Shane's smirk widens.

~~~

Ryan whimpers and reaches out to grip at Shane's bare shoulders. "Please, Shane..."

Shane, who's got two fingers in his ass, working him open as he teases his prostrate and it feels so fucking good, makes him want more and _more._..

Although Shane had invited him over, they somehow end up back at Ryan's place, spread out naked on his bed, Shane settled neatly between Ryan's thighs.

Shane leans down to lick a stripe up Ryan's cock, from base to tip and Ryan's hips buck up, chasing his tongue. Shane just chuckles as he presses kisses up his stomach as he says, "You always this easy, baby?"

Ryan grits his teeth. 

Shane kisses up until he reaches a nipple, and flicks his tongue against the nub. 

"Or just for me?", he snickers, and it infuriates Ryan, but it also makes him so very hard. He grabs handfuls of Shane's hair and pulls, smashes their lips together in a heated kiss. He tightens his grip, tugging sharply, feeling Shane press a groan against his mouth. 

Ryan's other hand wraps around Shane's dick, tugging urgently. Shane hisses at the touch before he pulls away, sitting back on his toes. Ryan feels Shane's dick, slippery slick, nudging at his entrance, and moans.

"So impatient," Shane says, and his voice sounds hoarse but fond, as he slides home.

~~~

Ryan wakes up to his alarm, spread eagled on the bed, which is a stark reminder that Shane's gone. Again. 

He groans, rolling over to turn off his alarm and get ready for work.

~~~

Turtlenecks have been a recent favourite of Ryan's. Of course, he could have asked Shane to not leave marks on his neck the last time they hooked up. Ryan can't even remember if it was the fourth or the fifth time. But he can't deny the fact that it feels so incredibly good at the moment that Ryan can barely form words. So he lets him.

He's still lazily working at the video he's editing and sipping his coffee, when his headphones are yanked from his head.

"Hey-" he starts, but cuts off as he notices Shane standing next to him with a sly smile on his face.

"Hey Ry-guy, busy?" He says ~~,~~ nonchalantly, twirling the headphones in his hands. Ryan glares at him. His other hand, Ryan notices, is clutching a box of stuff that seems to belong to Shane. 

_Is he leaving the company?_ , Ryan thought, his heart falling. Shane's been on Ryan's nerves constantly. If anything, Ryan should be happy he's leaving, not sad. 

"No, just editing," He replies warily, then points at the box and asks, "Going somewhere?"

"Oh yes!" He says and his eyes twinkle. He grins wide, dumping the headphones back on Ryan's head and walks around him to- to _sit down at the empty desk right next to him_?

"What are you-"

Shane reaches a hand out and shoves a few of Ryan's things that had invaded the empty desk out of the way and plops his box right in the middle. He turns back to Ryan, still fucking grinning as he says, " Hi, deskmate."

Oh god, Ryan thinks. "Oh god," He says out loud, with feeling.

Shane winks back at him. 

This is going to be infuriating.

Shane proceeds to set up his desk, taking various things out of the box, including a fucking plant. Ryan sighs. He turns back to his screen, fingers numbly jabbing at the keys. 

His work environment just got so much more distracting than it used to be. 

~~~

He regrets every life choice he's made so far to bring him to his current situation, trying not to blatantly stare as Shane bites into his juicy, juicy apple. Shane turns to him and raises an unimpressed eyebrow. Ryan jerks his eyes back to his own screen.

Later, he asks Shane to come over. Shane nods, agreeing, but he shoots Ryan that fucking smirk. Bastard.

Much later, Shane's got Ryan pinned to the inside of his apartment door, off the floor, Ryan's legs wrapped tightly around Shane's slim waist and good lord, Shane is strong.

~~~

The next day, Ryan gets into work a little later than usual. He hurries to his desk, bumping into so many people and hastily apologizing to them. Only to find Shane sitting next to his desk. 

Ryan sighs. He slowly walks towards the chair and plops down sadly. He decides, as he waits for his computer to start up, that it's time to get a grip on the situation. It is clearly getting out of hand. 

It's not just that he is addicted to Shane's fingers on his skin, he is also addicted to Shane's intense glares, his smile, his laugh. This is dangerous territory, Ryan knows.

This has to stop. Otherwise, he is going to end up the same way he had been a few months ago, broken hearted, sad, and alone. 

He decides that he is not going to be sleeping with Shane Madej anymore. No matter how tempting Shane is, or how sad Ryan is about this. 

That night he leaves work early, and goes home to get ready. He puts on a casual enough outfit for him to look good. God it's been so long since he's done this. Then goes out again, to visit a nearby bar, the one he frequents.

He orders a drink as he scans around for someone who might be interested. Eventually he finds a guy.

Ryan goes home with him. 

~~~

He is sitting at his desk the next day, and he has too much to do in too little time. He drank way too much coffee and he's aware that his hands are jittery and his bladder is full. He hasn't looked at Shane, not even one time since he came in and he feels fucking proud of himself. _It's working,_ he thinks to himself. This might not end up the mess he thought it would.

He puts his monitor to sleep and gets up to go to the bathroom. He makes a tally in his head of the things he needs to get done in the next two hours. As he is walking away, though, he feels the back of his neck prickle with the sensation of someone watching him, following him. He has a vague idea of who it might be. But he hopes he is wrong. _Please let it not be Shane._

He reaches the bathroom door and shoves it open, hurrying to go inside and close it behind him. But someone from behind pushes at the door and forces themselves in. Ryan yelps, as he jumps back to turn around and come face to face with Shane.

He has no words to say. He just stares back at Shane's eyes, that are dark. Not with lust but with anger. Shivers race down Ryan's back at the glare directed at him.

He backs up a step discreetly.

And another step, and another - and the bathroom really isn't nearly big enough for Ryan to keep going as Shane backs him up. Soon, his back hits the other wall, and Shane takes another step forward, to be in Ryan's space. He reaches out a steady hand to pinch at Ryan's turtle neck collar and tug it down. Ryan knows what Shane would see there, the hickey left by- Simon? Sheldon?- last night.

Ryan watches as Shane's eyes light up and he is suddenly starkly aware of his full bladder at this very moment. He briefly considers wetting his pants to get out of the situation. 

And then Shane is moving forward, grabbing his wrists to pin them over his head as he leans down to kiss him. Ryan tries to resist, but he has never been able to resist Shane. He leans up on his tiptoes, fitting his mouth more firmly against Shane, sliding their lips together, opening up his mouth and letting Shane's tongue in. But then Shane is pulling back and Ryan opens his eyes- _huh, when did he close them?_ \- and hears Shane whisper against his mouth, "Keep your hands here, don't move them," and he squeezes Ryan's wrists once, pointedly.

Ryan whines. But he can do nothing but obey, pinned to the wall as he was, balling his hands into fists beside his head, as Shane captures his mouth in another kiss.

Ryan can feel Shane's now-free hands skimming down his sides and gripping at his hips, firmly enough to leave bruises, as he grinds his hips into him. Ryan tries to shift back against Shane, but Shane has him firmly pushed against the wall.

He gasps as Shane's mouth moves away from his own, trailing along his jaw and down to his neck, where the collar of his shirt is pulled down to reveal the hickey. Shane presses his closed lips right over it, making Ryan moan softly. And then he opens his mouth and latches onto his skin.

Ryan squirms in Shane's grip. It seems to Ryan that Shane is leaving a bigger mark over that of Simons- or whoever that was, doesn't matter now- and Ryan moans through the pain. Shane keeps up the sucking and the nipping at the same spot, that Ryan is distantly worried about him breaking skin. Just when his worry becomes more prevalent, Shane pulls back and withdraws from him entirely, pushes himself off the wall and walks right back out the bathroom.

Ryan is staring after him, open mouthed and glazed, at the open bathroom door slowly closing, thinking _what the hell just happened._

And why he let it.

~~~

Somehow Ryan manages to get back to his desk and continue with his work with shaky hands. Although Jen notices the hickey peeking out of his collar, she says nothing. Only whistles.

Shane is ignoring him now. 

Ryan just gets on with his work. 

The workday passes and Ryan is getting ready to pack up when Shane finally, finally turns back to him. Ryan's eyes are instantly drawn to Shane's as his eyes drop, skimming down Ryan's body before meeting his eyes again. He asks, "Wanna hang out?".

He isn't sporting his usual smirk. He looks... almost nervous? His voice is quiet. _Weird_. 

Something in Ryan urges him to not agree with Shane. He matches Shane's stare as he says to him, loudly, "Naw man, I am busy actually. Another day". 

Shane is still staring after him as Ryan turns away, completely ignoring him. He gathers his things, gets off his desk and is out the door in under the next two minutes.

He feels the prickly sensation of Shane's stare all the way back home.

Once home, just like yesterday, he immediately leaves for the bar, for no other reason but to make Shane mad at him. Apparently, riling Shane up was one of Ryan's new found hobbies. 

He takes the same spot at the bar as yesterday and orders a different drink. He is not specifically out here to pick another one night stand. Just here to enjoy the night, he thinks himself. Nevertheless his eyes are scanning the crowd for a possible opportunity. 

He raises the glass cocktail glass to his mouth and takes a sip, when his eyes come directly in contact with a pair of familiar eyes. He jolts, almost spilling his drink all over his lap.

He hastens to keep the drink down on the counter, and gets another look at the person.

He was not..... seeing things. It really was her.

Ryans ex, the girl that he had been in love with for the past 2 years, was standing a little way away from Ryan. She looked just as he remembered her. And she still looked stunning as always. Ryan's breath catches in his throat. 

Ryan gulps around the sudden knot in his throat, remembering all of the happy things that he had had with her. The cliché dates and the little gifts, very much a high school love. Which were, rather quickly, followed by memories of the painful break up, the harsh words and heartbreak, and he had to hastily blink away the tears. 

It had been painful for both of them.

But they had run their course, and it hadn't worked. And sometimes, life is like that. 

Ryan slaps money on the counter, making sure the bartender sees him do that, getting ready to leave. He had no intention of letting her notice him, and wasn't ready for that yet. 

Just as he gets up from his seat, a guy walks over to her and wraps his hand around her waist, leaning down to peck at her lips. The motion was painfully familiar to Ryan and he is suddenly overwhelmed. He feels.... Unhappy and jealous. He wants to throw the glass at the guy's head. He turns away quickly, focusing on the bar doors, forcing himself through the crowd, before he makes any brash decisions and gets himself arrested.

Just as he reached the doors, he looked behind him one last time. She had her hand wrapped around his waist too now, laughing into his shoulder, leaning into him. Ryan was struck with old memories of them doing the same thing, laughing together at a silly joke Ryan made. Ryan's heart twists painfully in his chest with so much longing that he has to choke back a sob. He rushes out and rests his back against the bar's outer walls.

He is distantly aware that he is shaking, propping himself up against the wall. He realizes he feels sadness not only because she is with someone else, but also because she looks much happier than she did with Ryan. 

That feels like a stab wound to his heart. 

He misses the easy affection that comes with a relationship, the caring and the love. _Goddamnit_. He didn't want to go back to his home. He can't be trusted alone like this. 

He opens up his phone and scrolls through his contacts, debating on who to call. His fingers hover over Shane's contact.

Shane would give Ryan some physical contact. It's not exactly what Ryan wants right now, not what he wants from Shane. He wants all of it with Shane. But maybe this will make him feel better, less hollow.

He hits dial, trying to calm his racing heart as he waits for Shane's answer. Shane answers after the third ring and his voice is smug, and Ryan is reminded of earlier that evening when he had invited Ryan to his apartment and Ryan had declined. 

"Hi Ryan, something you need?" He says.

"Shane. Can I- can I come over?" Ryan says, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Ryan is painfully aware that this is the first time he's asked to come to Shane's place and is nervous that Shane will not be okay with that. He just really doesn't want to go back to his home, so he risks it.

There is a bit of silence on the line, before Shane answers, "Yeah, sure." He sounds tentative, as if he had caught on to Ryan's tone. "I will text you the address."

"Okay," Ryan says and he hangs up. 

He is still shaking as he orders the Uber and punches in the address that Shane texted him.

Ryan spends the entire drive there trying to calm himself down, taking deep calming breaths. At one point he realises this is exactly what about a booty call sounds like. He breaks into a fit of hysterical giggles that make his driver shoot him a concerned glance.

Ryan reaches Shane's door, and he is still struggling to keep himself together. He knocks and waits for Shane to answer. 

Shane opens the door and Ryan is immediately on him, grabbing at his head and yanking him down into a kiss, pushing both of them through the door. Shane makes a noise of concern, but lets himself be kissed for a minute. Ryan's hopes of just getting Shane to fuck him falls as Shane forces Ryan back from him and looks into his eyes. Ryan looks down at his feet instead of meeting Shane's gaze.

A finger on his chin gently raises his eyes to meet Shane's. His eyes are filled with such blatant concern that Ryan's eyes start to well up with the tears that he's been holding in for so long, finally spilling out.

"Hey! Hey, Ryan, what's wrong?" Shane says and his voice is so soft, just like his eyes.

A sob wracks Ryan's body as he pulls back from Shane, but Shane doesn't let him get too far. He grabs his shoulders and pulls him, firmly fitting Ryan against his chest in a tight embrace.

Ryan doesn't realise how tensely he's been holding himself until he sags against Shane, tucking his face against his neck. Shane runs his hands along his shoulders, pressing lightly, soothing the tense muscles. Ryan melts further into the embrace.

Shane gentles him. Ryan's hands latch onto the front of his t-shirt, his fingers balling up the fabric, until his sobs calm down to whimpers. 

That is when Ryan realises that Shane is whispering incomprehensible sounds of comfort into his ear. Ryan holds on tighter.

Eventually Shane convinces Ryan to take a shower. He is guided into the bathroom and Ryan stands in front of the mirror, looking at himself as Shane sets the shower temperature. His face is blotchy and red, tear stained and his eyes puffy. He looks like a mess. He feels like a mess. 

Then Shane pulls him and presses a quick kiss to his forehead before he tugs Ryan's shirt and pants off and gently pushes him into the shower. Shane quickly strips himself to join him. Ryan makes a weak noise of protest, but Shane ignores him, reaching for the soap and starting to scrub Ryan down. 

Ryan lets it happen, trying not to think about anything but Shane's fingers sweeping across his skin gently scrubbing him clean. His movements are anything but sexual, close to being methodical.

The combined sensations of the hot water heating him and Shane's fingers wiping away at his skin manage to calm him down further and he feels much better than he did an hour ago.

Shane gets them out of the shower and pulls loose warm clothes, Shane's clothes, over Ryan. Then he nudges Ryan into his bed, moves the blanket up and around him and tucks him in. 

He stands beside the bed for a second, looking down at Ryan.

Ryan is wondering why Shane isn't getting in bed with him, when Shane says, "I'll take the couch..." and turns to leave. Ryan reaches out to grab at his wrist. Shane glances back at him.

"Stay?" Ryan says quietly.

"Okay," Shane agrees and gets in bed beside Ryan.

As soon as he lies down, Ryan fits himself into his side, pillowing his head on Shane's chest. 

He falls asleep to the gentle rise and fall of Shane's breathing and Shane's fingers rubbing soothing circles into his scalp.

~~~

Ryan opens his eyes and feels disoriented for a second. He is in a room he does not recognise immediately, but before he can freak out, he realises where he is at. He is in Shane's apartment, in _Shane's bedroom._ In Shane's _bed._ Alone. 

He distinctly remembers asking Shane to stay, but he is alone now. He thinks back to when exactly Shane could have left. 

_Does he hate me, now?_

He wonders what to do, shoving the hurt aside. Should he leave? Just walk right out the front door?

By this time Ryan is more awake and finally picks up on the scent of delicious coffee. _Oh_. Shane's in the kitchen. 

He climbs out from under the covers. 

The hurt he was just feeling disappears, replaced with something scarily close to fondness.

He catches his reflection on a mirror in the room and scoffs. He looks ridiculous in his too-long shorts and extra-long sleeved hoodie.

_Shane's clothes,_ he reminds himself. 

He looks around the bedroom, catching on bits and pieces of information that he files away in his brain. A photo with a person that looks to be Shane's brother. The feather on a stick cat toy that Ryan never bothered to learn the name of. A framed butterfly pinned to a board? _What the-_

Ryan slowly peeks his head out of the bedroom. Then follows the empty hallway, to the kitchen.

Shane is at the stove, seemingly making scrambled eggs. There's 2 cups on the counter, filled with steaming hot coffee. Ryan makes a beeline for it and grabs one.

Shane notices him and shoots him a bright smile, a _genuine smile,_ as he says "Good morning Ryan!" Way too cheerfully.

Shane looks ruffled and soft, Ryan thinks. His hair is sticking out in at least five different directions and his eyes were still crinkled and sleepy. Ryan murmurs a good morning back into his cup of coffee as he takes a sip. 

Shane works on the scrambled eggs, dividing them into two plates and setting them on the table. He sits down and gestures for Ryan to join him.

"How are you feeling?" Shane asks around a mouthful of egg.

"Better," Ryan says, taking another sip of coffee before digging into the eggs. 

They eat in silence for a little while, Shane shyly glancing up at him once in a while. It's all very domestic and Ryan thinks, for the first time, that maybe he can have this. With Shane.

"Thank you, for last night," Ryan starts, "You didn't have to, uh, I was just-"

Ryan cuts off as Shane reaches out with a hand, cupping his cheek gently. He rubs his thumb just below Ryan's eyes, as if wiping away the tears from last night. Ryan closes his eyes and leans into the touch. He hears Shane inhale sharply, then he's withdrawing his hands until only the tips of his fingers are still touching Ryan's skin, trailing then down his jawline, along his throat, raising pinpricks of sensation and then he pulls back entirely.

He doesn't say anything. They get up to start for work. 

Ryan waits as Shane showers. They agree to stop at Ryan's on the way, and Ryan changes into fresh clothes, and they get into work together.

~~~

At the end of the workday, Shane turns to him and says, "Would you wanna h-", he cuts off, pulling a face before starting again, "Would you like to... To go out.. with me?" He squeaks out, making Ryan crack a grin.

"Like a date?" He asks back, half jokingly, but half hoping.

"Yeah," Shane has the widest grin on his face.

~~~

Turns out, Shane's plan for going out was going to a park and getting tacos from a taco truck. Then they grabbed ice cream cones, and walked along the path, hand in hand, talking shit about movies and it was perfect. Shane acting out Vision's death in avengers makes Ryan wheeze.

Later, they get home, and Shane is lazily kissing Ryan on the couch. He's half hard in his jeans, and one of Shane's hands is resting on his knee, distractingly close to where he wants it. Ryan trails his hand down Shane's chest, down until his hand is resting lightly over Shane's bulge. 

Their kisses are anything but heated, soft glide of tongues, more about exploring each other than about want.

Ryan feels something soft brush against his feet and jumps back with a yelp. He looks down to find a- _a cat_?

"You have a cat?" Ryan asks, incredulously. 

"Obi meet Ryan. Ryan meet Obi." They watch on as Obi rubs his little face into Ryan's shin, then does a full circuit around his legs, rubbing his soft fur against Ryan the entire time. Shane giggles as he says delightedly, "looks like he likes you, Ry!"

"Is- is that a good thing?" Ryan asks, not sure what things entail with befriending this beast.

"I never date anyone my cat doesn't like," Shane says cheerfully, and Ryan's breath catches in his throat. He presses down on Shane's bulge to distract him from the happiness that filled Ryan at that moment.

"Although, we should move this to the bedroom before we traumatize Obi," Shane groans out. 

They both turn in sync to look down at the giant cat, sitting between their legs and staring intently up at them with huge yellow eyes. They burst into giggles.

In the bedroom, Shane lays Ryan bare and spends his time worshipping Ryan's skin. Which is sweet and all but Ryan needs something right the fuck now and Shane's still fully dressed, nipping a trail down his stomach. 

"Get on with it!" He says, squirming beneath Shane's grip. He tugs at Shane's shirt, saying, "Off!"

Shane just leans up and meets his lips, pressing Ryan down with his entire body. Ryan groans into the kiss as he arches up, grinding into Shane's jeans and it's almost painful. He whines.

Shane leans back from the kiss to stare at him as he says, "I want to learn all about you, Ryan," his tone earnest and every emotion he feels is laid bare on his face. He trails his fingertips down Ryan's chest, tweaking a nipple, making Ryan gasp. He lays a big hand at the centre of Ryan's chest, saying, "Your heart." 

Then he presses down, making it momentarily difficult for Ryan to breathe, as he says, "Your soul."

He brings his free hand up to Ryan's head and cards his fingers through the tufts of curls, saying, "Your stupid brain."

Ryan's giggle is cut off on a moan, as Shane finally wraps his hands around his dick, squeezing tight at the base. Ryan bucks his hips up into the grip, and Shane whispers into his ear, "Your skin."

~~~

Ryan wakes up with a start, wrinkling his nose at the hair tickling his face. He tightens his hands wrapped around Shane.

He's on his side. Shane's head is buried in his bare chest, pressed into him from head to toe, as if Shane wanted to burrow under Ryan's skin. He is still fast asleep, his own hands wrapped loosely around Ryan's waist and a leg thrown over his thighs, holding him very close.

Ryan smiles down at him. Who knew Shane Madej was a cuddler. The man was confident and bold in a work environment and was teasing and dominant in bed. And yet here he was, wrapped around Ryan like something precious, liked he'd lose his way if he let go.

Ryan was so gone for this dork. He feels like melting into the mattress with happiness.

He dips down to press a kiss into Shane's hair.

Shane grumbles, muffled against Ryan's chest. Ryan gives another kiss, and then another. His hair is so floofy soft.

Shane pulls back just enough for Ryan to catch his sleepy eyes. "Cut that out! I'm trying to sleep," He mumbles, his mouth turned down in a frown. 

Ryan raises a hand to brush the pad of his thumb along Shane's cheek, just below his eye. Then - he really can't help himself - he dips further down to connect their lips in a brief lazy kiss. Shane hums against his mouth, letting himself be kissed and everything was perfect. This, Shane sleepy in his arms, his heart pounding in his ears and the soft rays of sunshine hitting their bare skin; this felt like what Ryan's been wanting for so long.

This felt like home.

Shane pushes him back, breaking the kiss. Ryan blinks his eyes open, confused. Shane scrunches up his face at him.

"Ew, morning breath," He says, making a fake disgusted face.

"You love it," Ryan grins. 

Shane goes back to burying his face in Ryan's chest. Ryan can feel the smile Shane presses against his neck as he softly says, "I do".

**Author's Note:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO THE WONDERFUL PEEPS AT THE [SHYAN SHIPPING SOCIETY DISCORD](https://discord.gg/G3EfhGUZ9h).
> 
> I LOVE Y'ALL


End file.
